Complicated
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: "I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right." City girl Navyea moves to La Push after her near death experience. But Navyea isnt normal. How would she get along with the Wolf life? OC/Jacob .
1. Chapter 1

**_'I wonder if I stopped speaking would anybody notice. Why does everybody think I'm so happy? Why do I have to live by the typical type of girl. Why cant I be loved for me? If i left this world would anybody notice?'_**

_'Slice' _

_**'Am I suppose to fall in where everybody else is? WHY CANT I BE MY OWN FUCKING PERSON ! When would this shit stop. Why did he leave. Why wont he love me.'**_

_'Slice'_

**_'Its me. It's got to be me. Im such bad daughter. Maybe i should end it. Leave with the last person who loved me.'_**

"Oh my god Navyea what are you doing! JOE CALL 911! Oh Navy please be ok!" I heard what sounded like my sister's voice from some where in the distance. Everything is getting blurry. My chest hurts... Maybe this is what I want.

**_'Maybe its all over... I'm sorry'_**

And everything faded into the darkness.

* * *

okay, intro DONE. next chapter will be tomorrow introducing the main character and all that.

Review and come to the dark side!

We have cookies :)


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes I was blinded by the rays of sum shining through my polka dot curtains. Letting out something that was close to a groan I rolled over on my side just to be blinded by my reddish long hair. Sighing again I decided I might as well get up and start the horrid thing called Monday morning.

Sitting up and crossing my legs I scratched my arm and winced when I felt the old scares. Pushing the flashback out of my head I got up and headed to the bathroom. Stepping out my door I seen my brothers new wife. Emily Uley. Rushing across the hall after looking down quickly I saw her face fall.

'_why are you such a dick Navy geesh'_ I said to myself as i slammed the white and grey oak bathroom door and pushed my back to it , shivering as the cold hit my warm body. Letting out yet another sigh I pushed myself off the door and walked over to the sink. Looking back into my own eyes I ran them over my whole body.

Standing at 5 foot 3 I was a short thing. Hair as that looked brown but when the light hit it was a blood red sat on my head in a messy bun. My heart shaped face had eye liner smudges from when I cryed fighting off the asshole Foster care "care takers" who dropped me off at this lovely place last night. My grey eyes with blue/green spots in them shown a girl pissed and a little hurt.

Looking down at my waist I moved my body to the side to get a better look. Im what people call a pear shape. Small waist, skinny top but when it gets to my hips and butt it all kinda shoots out. Rolling my eyes I held onto the sink and looked down. Closing my eyes I had flash backs to the night before.

_**"NO DAMN IT! TAKE ME HOME!" I yelled as I kicked my feet to anything around me and waved my heads successively slapping one of the two people that held me. Letting out a scream that echoed off the forest walls as I seen them walking me to a house that held memories of my child hood.**_

_**" we cant leave you with people who let you almost kill yourself! ENOUGH!" One of them said as they dragged me up the stairs. Letting out another scream I seen people moving behind the blinds in the house.**_

_**"IT WAS MY FAULT YOU STUPID BALD COLD HEARTED SHIT OF A MAN!" I Said as one reached to knock on the door. Kicking harder I felt the hands start to loosen just as the door opened. I took this as my chance. I back kicked the one behind me and bit the ear of the one in front of me. When I felt both hands let go I ran for it.**_

_**Taking off down the dirt road I reached up to tie my hair back so it wouldnt get in my face . Hearing foot steps behind me I moved my arms faster at my sides and speed up.**_

_**"DAMN IT NAVY COME BACK!" I heard one yell. Looking around for a quick escape I seen a forest opening. I dove into it just as I felt a hand ghost over my shoulder. Tumbling down I tucked my knees to my chest and placed my arms over my head. When i stopped rolling I quickly spread out and shot up looking around me.**_

_**My eyes scanned the forest and landed on the biggest wolf I ever seen. Feeling my whole body freeze my eyes went wide. It growled and lowered on its paws looking up at me. Feeling my heart speed up I slowly moved my hand to my pocket which held my fathers army knife in it. Slowly I pulled it out of my pocket.**_

_**The wolf followed my movement with his eyes and growled louder. It came closer and I seen it was a almost the same color as my hair. Red. with huge huge white sharp teeth that where a minute away from going in my ass! At that moment I made the worse choice of my life. I turned around and ran for it. Hearing the wolly mammoth ran after me I tried to climb back through the forest opening.**_

_**I was almost out when I felt a hand tug on my pants leg. Letting out a scream I fell back into the arms of non ending heat. **_

_**"please dont kill me." I whispered thinking who ever this was is going to feed me to the monster of a beast wolf. **_

_**"shh... calm down." I heard a voice that made my head go blank and my legs go weak say. My heart speeding up if thats possible as i felt him pick me up bridal style. Seeing little stars in my vision I let my head fall back**_

_**"...the..wolf" I tried to say before i passed out. Hearing a laugh I drifted towards the darkness for the second time in my life. **_

_**"Just wanted to play" I heard that growl deep voice say before everything went black.**_

"Navyea are you alright in there?" I heard Emily ask from the other side of the door. Opening my eyes I look towards the door.

Ignoring her I reached for my make up bag after grabbing a rag from the bathroom closet. Whipping my face and doing my make up I seen myself come back to life. My cat eye make up and my arched eye brows pulled out the color of my eyes. Giving myself a quick smile I closed my bag before turning to the door and opening it.

Running back over to my room I closed and locked the door. Putting my hands on my hips I let out a breath I didnt even know I was holding. Sitting down i pulled my suitcase over to me and picked put cloths , ear rings , arm bands , and my hair brush. 40 minutes later I was looking back like my old self.

Wearing my hair in a high bun with a red head band, my fish nets and red shorts, My black half shirt and my Jordans I walked over to the mirror before walking out my room door only to bump into a wall. Looking up I seen Sam... fucking great.

"You will eat breakfast with the family and introduce yourself. Now" he said making me roll my eyes and walk around him.

"And you will shut up talking to me like that." I said only to be pulled back by the choker neckband around my neck. Feeling him walk behind me untill my back was pressed to his front I stiffened.

"Behave!" he hissed before pushing me in the direction of the kitchen. Catching myself before I fell on a chair I let out a grunt as I hit my elbow on the table. Taking a breath to calm myself I let out a growl under my breath.

"You FUCKING prick!" I yelled in my head before I roughly pulled out the kitchen chair and plopped myself down in it. Feeling eyes on me I felt a blush fill my face. Looking up it was about 15 people looking at me. Shifting my eyes from person to person I froze when my eyes landed on one.

"Shit Jacob." i heard someone in the room say before "Jacob" get up and stormed out of the room.


End file.
